


动物睡衣趴

by huajiujiu



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajiujiu/pseuds/huajiujiu





	动物睡衣趴

有ooc  
⭐：动物睡衣趴！！

卜那那买了新房，邀请兄弟们过来庆祝。

当晚。  
“那那哥说的是什么派对啊？”于炀坐在车里，眼睛不时往窗外瞟。天已经完全黑了，他以前没有参加过任何派对，本就有点紧张，祁醉又一直看着自己，此时更是浑身不自在。  
“睡衣派对。”祁醉出声，他一手撑在车窗上，另一只手从于炀头上滑落到颈脖处，“这么紧张？比打比赛还紧张吗，都流汗了。”  
“没，没有，我之前没参加过派对。”于炀感觉脖子有点痒，但是又不敢动，只好任由祁醉的手在那里蹭他。  
“睡衣派对是什么意思，穿着睡衣做游戏吗？”  
祁醉沉默了一会，他在想于炀这句话里做游戏是什么意思。  
好像那件事也可以算做游戏吧。  
“卜那那应该会准备好。穿个睡衣都能搞个派对，真不知道他那脑子里都装着什么污秽的东西。”  
于炀有点懵。  
睡衣......很污秽吗？

卜那那家。  
“哟哟哟，小两口终于来了。”卜那那穿着身粉色的连体睡衣，一开门着实把小两口吓了一惊。  
“你这是个什么玩意？”祁醉看了一分钟都没认出来这是个什么动物。  
“猪啊！”卜那那把连体帽往头上一戴，“这还看不出来。”  
“噗，真是人兽合一了。”  
“那那哥，恭喜啊，我们来没带什么礼物，不好意思。”  
“别别别，你俩能来已经是给我卜那那面子了。别光站着说话啊，老凯他们都已经换好衣服了，你俩也赶紧的。”  
祁醉于炀走进进进进屋内，见着沙发上已经坐着一头狮子一匹马一只老虎和一只孔雀了。  
分别是辛巴，老凯，赖文华和贺小旭。  
“这还真是要开个动物园？”  
“祁醉！玩的事你也能迟到！真是吃屎赶不上……”赖文华刚开口骂，被贺小旭一把捂住嘴。  
“好了好了，这又不是训练比赛，您就歇着点。”贺小旭说话头一摆一摆的，加上头顶的几根毛，倒真像个孔雀。  
“你俩赶紧去换衣服，准备好了都在那房里呢，赶紧的啊别想着在里面干点什么。”卜那那指了指走廊最里面那一个房间，意有所指的冲祁醉使了个眼神。  
“你觉得你祁神办事时间就那么短？”祁醉扔了个轻蔑回去。  
“滚！”  
“闭嘴吧你！”  
众人齐声喝道。

房间。  
房间里除了一张大床和一个书桌没有了其他的家具。床上放着两套睡衣，一套是小白兔，另一套...是大灰狼。  
“噗呲。”于炀看着祁醉换上那件灰色的睡衣，笑出了声。  
“你笑什么，很有趣吗？”  
“不是，就觉得很适合你的。”  
祁醉凑近过来，在于炀肩上咬了一口，“是啊，大灰狼想吃小白兔。”  
“……晚、晚上再来，别人现在还等着我们呢。”于炀红了脸，揪着祁醉的衣服想把他拉开。  
“好好，明白了，那么小兔子，晚上要乖乖的哦。”祁醉伏在于炀耳边，说完后便拉着于炀出去了。

夜深。派对结束。众人都喝了不少酒，便回房休息了。

祁醉没回卜那那给他准备的卧房，他站在于炀房间门口，敲了敲门，轻声道:“小兔子在家吗，大灰狼要进来。”

里面没有声音。  
祁醉喝了不少酒，但神智十分清明。  
“怎么了，小兔子？”  
依然是沉默。  
“噢，我知道了。”祁醉背靠门板，扒了下眼前的碎发。  
“小兔子乖乖，把门开开，快点开开，我要进来……”  
门内，于炀十分纠结，刚刚喝酒的时候，卜那那不怀好意的跟他讲，让他把人晾一晾再放进来。  
“男人啊，越是容易得到的，越不会珍惜，你就是太放纵那老畜生了……”话没说完，卜那那就倒在了桌上。  
于炀清楚的记得每一个字。  
我平时是不是确实太纵容了点？那我还放不放他进来？可来的路上才说好……  
于炀耳根一红。  
然后就听见祁醉在门外唱歌。  
居然还是小兔子乖乖？完了完了，肯定被听墙角了。  
一半心疼，一半怕丢人。于炀还是把人放了进来。  
开门。  
然后，一大只毫无防备的祁醉，直接扑倒了一小只毫无防备的于炀，还顺便带上了门，一看就是在装醉。  
于炀懵了一下，耳边是祁醉灼热的呼吸，烫的他无法思考。

“队长……”  
“嘘，乖，小兔子乖……”祁醉知道于炀的下一步动作，在人还没来之前，就提早把人的手放在胸口。  
“不是说好了，晚上来吗？”  
“是……可是，队长……唔！”话未说完，嘴巴便被祁醉封上了。

“唔....唔嗯....”某只在外刚得不行、浑身是刺的帝国狼犬正摊在某畜生怀里被吻的喘不过气来了。  
看着怀里已经因为呼吸不畅眼睛泛红的小兔子 大灰狼忍不下去了，不安分的手顺着睡衣的拉链开口缓缓向里探去。慢慢的，揉捏按压着那幽闭的小口，还不忘把头埋在已经轻轻颤抖着的人儿的颈窝里。  
祁醉呼出的热气直直打在于炀的耳窝上，本就已经羞红了的人，听到那老畜生用他那简直撩到人腿软的低音炮在他耳边沉沉说“小兔子乖乖，把门开开”边说还边用手不停戳刺那出时，整个人都羞冒了烟。

“别…别闹了…队长”于炀挣扎着想要推开祁醉，却因为手脚发软更显得欲拒还迎。  
祁醉将于炀的手压到背后，轻轻啃噬他的耳垂，轻声哄着。  
“别怕，不用管他们。”  
祁醉细密的吻一直延续到胸前的红果，他用力吸了 一口，继而抬头问于炀“舒服吗”声音满含笑意和调侃。

“嗯......队长，你觉得这身衣服。”于炀的后背贴在墙上，仰头看着祁醉的眼睛。  
“好看，特别可爱。”祁醉把手放在于炀背后，担心这个墙壁冰着他的童养媳了，“你穿着这个，我特别想干你。”  
祁醉的唇又覆了上去，顺着于炀的脸到颈脖，落下一个个吻。  
祁醉没有闭上眼，眼睛直勾勾的看着于炀，手也没有闲着，伸入于炀的衣内。  
不知是这睡衣本身的绒毛还是祁醉的手，于炀觉得腹部痒痒的，他轻声吐气，眼睛里水汽氤氲。借着酒劲，于炀小声开口道。  
“那队长，你平时难道不想干我吗...”

听到这话，祁醉的眸子暗了暗，本来就是忍耐着的，哪还听的了这种撩拨。  
“呵，童养媳长大了嘛，学会调戏人了呀。”  
听着祁醉的调侃，于炀受不了讨饶的蹭了蹭祁醉的胸口，可这落到祁醉眼里就完完全全的变成了欲拒还迎的小手段。  
“真长大了，路子野了呀。幸亏我也没打算做个人，要不然还真制不住你了。”说罢，伸向于炀衣服里面的手越发不安分起来。

“别，队长别……唔！”  
“还在和我玩欲擒故纵吗？可是我的小兔子，大灰狼真的忍不住了……”说着，祁醉便再也克制不住，直接打算将于炀身上那碍眼的布撕去。  
“嘶，队……长，这衣服，我觉得质量不错，挺贵的吧……？”  
“炀神，这个时候还在分心？嗯？”祁醉手下动作忙个不停，又是进又是出，那修长的手指，早已打开了城门，手上的液体仿佛刺激了他。  
“炀神，我记得，你要给我口的……那不如，就现在吧。”说着，便将三指，送入口中，带着浓厚的酒味，一同进了于炀的嘴。

 

祁醉另一只手熟练地褪去衣物，轻轻握住于炀的分身，慢慢撸动着。于炀条件反射地身体颤抖了下。  
“嗯？”祁醉调笑地声音响起“怎么还会害羞？”说着，他放开挑弄得已经微微昂首的分身，慢慢地伸向于炀后穴。  
“没…没有”于炀面色潮红。  
“看来是真害羞了，”祁醉一指深入于炀后穴，轻 轻抽动“不知道下面这张嘴…是不是也一样害羞呢？”

“队长......”  
祁醉在于炀剪肩头狠狠咬了一口，殷红的牙印衬托着于炀的皮肤更为白皙。  
“嘶，疼。”于炀猛的一挺，后脑勺磕在墙上发出一声闷响。  
“叫什么？”祁醉低头看着于炀，嘴角挑出一个戏谑的弧度，他凑到于炀耳边，“这边隔音可能不怎么样，你猜你刚刚那一下有没有把他们吵醒？”  
于炀咬了咬下嘴唇，把声音压的极低，“老...老公。”  
祁醉一把抱起了于炀，小于炀就那样贴在祁醉腹部以下，而于炀本人处于一种悬空的状态，只能死死地抓住祁醉的肩膀，但另一只手却忍不住扶在墙上。  
“两只手都放上来，只准撑着我。”  
“可是，你的手....”  
“怕你老公不行？这点你最好自己试试。”祁醉把于炀紧紧贴在怀里，他能感觉到于炀胸前的两颗小珍珠在蹭动，原本就炙热的身体又升了几个度。  
祁醉又拿出一根手指，缓缓从于炀身后进去。  
“唔......啊......有点...疼”于炀的背不自觉的躬了起来，蜷缩在祁醉怀里，似乎真的成了小白兔。  
祁醉咬着于炀的耳垂，手下的动作却毫不留情，反而抽插的频率更快了。

“嗯...太快了...别..哈啊...慢点”小白兔抽哒哒的讨饶。  
“别慢点?好咧，就听我们小队长的。”坏心眼的大灰狼故意曲解意思，嘴巴上占尽了便宜，满意的看着因为害羞往自己怀里钻的于炀，但到底还是怕真把人欺负狠了，收起了力道，速度也放慢了些。  
“嗯...队长....”没过一下，祁醉便见身上那软趴趴的小白兔又哼哼唧唧起来了。  
“怎么啦？”祁醉耐心的问道。  
“快...快一点嘛，队长。”  
“嗯?你说什么?大点声再说一遍，宝贝。”祁醉嘴角勾起，其实他听清楚了，但就是忍不住想要去逗逗身下人，看看他的反应。  
看到身下人一脸委屈的瞪着自己，还鼓起来了小脸，露出一副惹人欺负的可爱模样，祁醉的满意更甚。索性也不等于炀回答，抱起于炀开始了新一轮的猛攻。

 

于炀在后穴的极度刺激后到达了高潮，乳白色的液体弄到两个人身上。  
爱侣间最有力的催情剂莫过于此，祁醉把软绵绵的于炀放在床上，于炀刚刚放松了一次，现在缩成一团，正喘着气。  
祁醉看着于炀通红的脸，看着他想出声却只能忍着的样子，祁醉心里像是被毛茸茸的爪子挠了，很想再做点什么事。  
“小哥哥，舒服吗？”祁醉伸手碰了碰于炀的鼻子，好像自己真的是在调戏一只兔子，还是那种乖巧得任他处置的。  
“嗯.....”于炀动了动脖子，用唇轻轻蹭了蹭祁醉的手指，“舒、舒服的...”  
祁醉心里满意极了。看看，我媳妇就是这么软就是这么乖。  
“那小哥哥，现在是不是该让我舒服了？”祁醉抱起于炀，让他以跪坐的姿势居于自己身上。  
“老公疼不疼你，这次让你在上边。”祁醉此时倒是有了那么点耐心，他不慌着直接挺入于炀的后穴，他想要于炀自己来，想要于炀做这一场的主动。  
“队...老公......我要怎么做？”于炀此刻脑子晕晕乎乎，他跪坐在祁醉身上，手撑在床上，不敢实实在在地坐下去。.  
“宝贝，这招叫观音坐莲，要诀就是你来主导，礼尚往来，小哥哥也要让我舒服哦。”  
祁醉的声音极具蛊惑，于炀耳边一直回旋着观音坐莲、礼尚往来。他咬了咬牙，不就是疼吗，他也不是第一次了，有什么不敢的。于炀把支撑点从床上移到了祁醉身上，他双手撑在祁醉腹部处，缓缓坐了下去。  
“唔！”于炀觉得好像没有想象中的那么疼，但是后穴的撕裂感还是让他疼出了眼泪。  
祁醉伸手抚摸于炀的脸颊，柔声道：“想出声你就别憋着，反正这事早不是什么秘密了。”  
“唔唔......啊......”于炀的身体忽然颤动了一下，祁醉知道这是找到了敏感点。肉壁包裹着的祁醉早已滚热，它不断向上冲击着，剧烈摩擦着这甬道。  
“啊啊！......再快一点吧....再快...”于炀感觉身体已经不是自己的，他控制不了身体的颤抖，控制不了嘴里说出的胡话，脑袋里好像是装满了棉花，他觉得周遭的一切都是软软的，只有下身持续的快感让他感觉到真实。  
“小哥哥，喜欢老公吗？”  
“喜...喜欢！”  
“喜欢老公的什么？”  
“全部....呜呜，喜欢老公.....老公的一切我都....我都喜欢。”于炀急促地喘着，上身已经支撑不住瘫在祁醉身上，轻柔而灼热的气息扑在祁醉胸前。  
“宝贝，学个兔子叫给老公听听。”祁醉吻了吻于炀额头，一手把他揽在怀里。  
于炀又一次到达了高潮，他身子彻底软掉，趴在祁醉胸前，紧紧地贴着。  
“...喜欢你、喜欢你。”于炀话音越来越弱，直至最后消散在了甜蜜的气味里。  
祁醉揉了揉于炀的头发，用唇蹭了蹭他的鼻尖、嘴唇、脸颊，还不忍心撒手，看了看两人  
身上那些不堪入目的样子，随手卷了个被子把两人裹起来。  
“辛苦了宝贝，晚安。”

明天赔卜那那一套新床单就是了。


End file.
